STOP THAT BALL!!!!!! (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)
Characters Blowned, Flying and Smashing Each Other #Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) #The Bowler Hat Guy (Meet The Robinsons) #Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) #Superman (The LEGO Movie) #Lord Nooth (Early Man) #Ben (Bill & Ben: Phwoooar!) #Scrat (Gone Nutty) #Shan Yu (Mulan) #Larry (The Wild) #Jett, Fennec Fox & Ali (Super Wings: Sahara Sled) #Jefferson Davis (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) #Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold) #Roxanne (Megamind) #Lem (Planet 51) #Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) #Emma Wishbone (Monster Family) #Ferdinand (2017 Film) #Imelda (Coco) #Agent (Bolt) #Russell (Up) #Carl and Frank (Ice Age) #Mordu (Brave) #Roddy (Flushed Away) #Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur Christmas) #President Business (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Project 77 (Next Gen) #GO-4 (WALL-E) #Slinky Dog (Toy Story) #Jane (Return to Never Land) #Rusty (Rusty Rivets: Rusty Goes Bananas) #Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) #Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) #Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs (Home) #Marianne (Strange Magic) #Elsa (Frozen) #Mr. Peabody And Sherman (2014 Film) #E.B. (Hop) #Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) #Shimmer (Nick Jr. Block Party: Quest of the Golden Cube) #Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Quest Buy) #Felicie and Victor (Leap!) #Sir Pinch-a-Lot (The Spongebob Movie Sponge Out of Water) #Soldier Sam (Doogal) #Agent Classified Corporal Eva and Short Fuse (Pénguins of Madagascar 2014 Film) #Wart (The Sword in the Stone) #Metal Beard (The LEGO Movie) #Chloe (Gnome Alone) #Bubbha (The Good Dinosaur) #The Backson (Winnie The Pooh; 2011) #Little Mariah (Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas Is You) #Zeebad (Doogal) #Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) #Heather and Ozzie (Over the Hedge) #Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) #Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) #Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) #Mr. Chew (The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper) #Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) #Pipsqueak and Once-Ler (The Lorax 2012) #Manolo (The Book of Life) #Sally Walden (The Cat in the Hat 2003) #Skinner (Ratatouille) #Hans (Frozen) #Charles Muntz (Up) #June Baily (Wonder Park) #Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) #Mai (Next Gen) #Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1) #Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch 2018) #Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) #Peter Pan (Return to Never Land) #Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong (Inside Out) #Hal (The Angry Birds Movie) #Lucifer (Cinderella) #Bagheera (The Jungle Book 2) #Mumble and Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) #AUTO and Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E) #Abraham Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) #Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) #Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) #Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster (Monster Truck Mater) #Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) #Louis (Ice Age: Continental Drift) #McSquizzy (Open Season: Scared Silly) #Bloom Stella Layla Tecna Musa (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) #Melman and Marty (Madagascar) #Owlette (PJ Masks) #Principal Griselda (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) #Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Allergy) #Cousin Laszlo, Carl, Cousin Tallulah and Grandpa Bud (Meet the Robinsons) #Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) #Crane (Kung Fu Panda 3) #Veruca Salt (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) #Peridot (Steven Universe: Change your Mind: Part 3) #Denahi (Brother Bear) #Dick Dastardly (Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines: Prop Wash) #Lord Farquaad (Shrek) #Bruce, Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) #Grinch (The Grinch 2018) #Big Nose (Pink Panther & Pals: The Pink Painter Show) #Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) #Po and Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) #Henry J. Waternoose III and Jeff Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) #Li Shang (Mulan II) #Shrek & Donkey #Mr. Nosey (Mr. Men & Little Miss: Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing) #Hans (Frozen) #Voyd (Incredibles 2) #Policemen (Smallfoot) #Charles T. Baker (Planet 51) #Tutenstein #Scuttle & Ariel (The Little Mermaid) #Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes Back in Action) #Amethyst (Steven Universe: Reformed) #Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) #Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) #Wallace (Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers) #Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile (Monsters, Inc.) #Gargoyle Ronnie and Gargoyle Reggie (Sherlock Gnomes) #Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) #Margo Gru (Despicable Me) #Von Talon (Valiant) #Captain Turbot (Paw Patrol: Pups and the Beanstalk) #Little Girl (The Little Prince) #Manolo (The Book of Life) #Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) #Book (BFDIA 4:Zeeky Boogy Doog) #Gil (Bubble Guppies: We Totally Rock!) #Blobby (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) #Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) #Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder: The Toddler) #Midnight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) #Z (Antz) #Roland (Strange Magic) #Eddy, Igg and Bud (Barnyard 2006) #James (James and The Giant Peach) #Bodi (Rock Dog) #Angus (Ferdinand) #Nemean Lion (Hercules) #Minnie (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) #Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) #Chief Bobnar (Early Man) #Riley Anderson (Inside Out) #Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Rick (Happily N'ever After) #Alpha Beta, Gamma and Dogs (Up) #Spamley (Ralph Breaks the Internet) #Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Storm the Castle) #Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) #Astrid (Dragons Race to the Edge: The Longest Day) #Emmet (The LEGO Movie) #Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) #Elaris (Ratchet & Clank) #Pat (Pat & Stan: Scare me if you can) #Professor Zundapp (Cars 2) #Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) #Animal Control Guy (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) #Mavis (Hotel Transylvania: Enter the Nosepicker) #Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) #Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Mat (Pat & Mat) #Frankie (Shark Tale) #Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) #Zamfeer (Gnome Alone) #Rocket (Little Einsteins) #Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) #Doogal #Taran and Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) #Olympia (Norm of the North) #Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) #Heather Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature) #Constatine (Muppets Most Wanted) #Anna Sackville-Bagg (The Little Vampire 2018) #Chef Bob (SpongeBob SquarePants: Chef Bob) #Vector (Despicable Me) #The Iron Giant and Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) #The Viper (The Secret Life of Pets) #Sugar Sprinkles, Penny Ling and Buttercream (Littlest Pet Shop: Sweet (Truck) Ride) #Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) #Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Stormy Weather) #Einstone (The Wacky World of Tex Avery: A Bird in the Brain is worth two in the Bush) #Manny, Sid, and Diego (Ice Age) #Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) #Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe: Alone at Sea) #Ruby (Rusty Rivets: Rusty Rocks) #Dr. Phillip Sherman (Finding Nemo) #Frank Wishbone (Monster Family) #Kirk the Woodsman (Hoodwinked!) #Zeta & Nazboo (Shimmer & Shine: Potion Control) #Rhino Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) #Don Lino (Shark Tale) #Rizzo the Rat (Muppets) #Mother Gothel (Tangled) #The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) #Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) #Angelica Pickles and Spike (The Rugrats Movie) #Creeper (The Black Cauldron) #Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) #True & Bartleby (True & the Rainbow Kingdom: The Kittynati) #Ticket Agent (Hotel Transylvania 2) #Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) #Donkey, Pinocchio & Other Humans (Shrek Forever After) #Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces Of Evil: Butterfly Follies) #Hamilton & Fieldwick (Hamilton Mattress) #Leonard and Red (The Angry Birds Movie) #Gregory Sackville-Bagg (The Little Vampire 2018) #Ling, Yao & Chien Po (Mulan II) #Darwin (Rugrats Go Wild) #Nella the Princess Knight Transcript STOP THAT BALL!!!!!! (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)/Transcript Gallery Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9757.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz launches into the Ground by the Cy-Bug's meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-3373.jpg|The Bowler Hat Guy fells in InvenCo by InventCo CEO Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12178.jpg|Evelyn Deavor gets sucked on a plane by Elastigirl lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5452.jpg|Superman falls on the Ground by Bad Cop Linnah Defeat.png|Lord Nooth fells on the Ground Bill_&_Ben_Phwoooar_scene.png|Ben flies away covering mud after Bill pulling him out scratfallinice.png|Scrat slides down in The Ground Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu flies on a Fireworks |Larry Super_Wings_Sandstorm_Scene.png|Jett, Fennec Fox & Ali flies on a Sandstorm Jeffersonflying.png|Jefferson Davis flying down the Ground megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-6020.jpg|Roxanne fells on the Building by Tighten planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-2395.jpg|Lem slides on The Floor GATES ARE CLOSING!!!.png|Angus Scattergood flies on the House Screenshot_20190202-175244.png|Emma Wishbone fells on the Plane Zeke_defeat.png|Ferdinand slides on the Ground coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9853.jpg|Imelda falls in the Ground by Ernesto de La Cruz bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10226.jpg|Agent launches into the Ground up-disneyscreencaps.com-9383.jpg|Russell fallen down in the Ground ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-983.jpg|Carl and Frank launches into the Ground by Manny brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9285.jpg|Mordu lauches into the Ground flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg|Roddy fallen down on the Lost Arthur-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Arthur Claus and Bryony flies on the Tree Screenshot_20190217-152132.png|President Business fells in the Ground |Project 77 Fender_death.png|GO-4 falled down in the Ground by Captain B. McCrea toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8641.jpg|Slinky Dog fells on the Truck peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4021.jpg|Jane pushed on the Ground Rusty_goes_Bananas_ending_scene.png|Rusty got hit by the Giant Banana Split & bumps onto a Monkey Exhibit |Rumpelstiltskin |Timothy Q. Mouse home-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs slides in the Ground Strangemagic-animationscreencaps.com-9000.jpg|Marianne launches into the Spider Webs by The Bog King frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8462.jpg|Elsa slides on the Floor mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|Mr. Peabody and Sherman fell on the Anubis' mouth hop-disneyscreencaps.com-9682.jpg|E.B. Fallen on the Ground meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg|Lewis Robinson falls on the Ground Shimmer_flying_out.png|Shimmer flying out of the hole Ludo_Been_kicked.png|Ludo been kicked by Star Butterfly & knocked into a shelf Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_0232.jpg|Felicie and Victor fells in the Ground sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg|Sir Pinch-a-Lot slides on the Ground by Burger Beard Derek_death.png|Soldier Sam fallen down in the Lava Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-5183.jpg|Agent Classified Corporal Eva and Short Fuse slides on the Boat sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-760.jpg|Wart falls on In the House Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9709.jpg|Metal Beard fells on The Ground IMG_7147.jpg|Chloe fallen down in the Ground by The Trolls |Bubbha |The Backson All_I_Want_Christmas_Is_You_2017_Screenshot_1142.jpg|Little Mariah slides on the Ice Maua_death.png|Zeebad fells in the Roundabout Moriarty falling down.jpg|Moriarty fallen down on the Museum by Sherlock overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-2002.jpg|Heather and Ozzie flees on the food ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg|Remy and Emile falled down in the Grass Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Zarina fells on the water from the Screaming by James Screenshot_20190217-145158.png|Sweet Mayhem falls on the Ground kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8990.jpg|Kai slides in the Rocks madagascar-penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-999.jpg|Mr. Chew flies on the Christmas Tree |Fairy Godmother |Pipsqueak and Once-Ler The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2162.jpg|Manolo fells on the Ground Dr_Seuss_Cat_Hat_2003_Screenshot_1892.jpg|Sally Walden flies in the Ground ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Skinner slides on the Scooter Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10527.jpg|Hans launches into the Water by Anna Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Muntz fells on the House Russell, Dug and Kevin of Death |June Baily |Dr. Blowhole nextgen-animationscreencaps.com-803.jpg|Mai slides in the Ground OR1-(752).png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug flies in paris Grinch-animationscreencaps.com-1454.jpg|Cindy Lou Who slides on the Christmas Decorations Melody flies away.png|Melody got launched as the Whale sneezed peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6225.jpg|Peter Pan falls into the Ground Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7490.jpg|Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong fells on the Ground Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-7747.jpg|Hal fells on the Ground |Lucifer jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg|Bagheera fallen down on the Tree by Colonel Hathi happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4047.jpg|Mumble and Leopard Seal falls and slides on the Ice |AUTO and Captain B. McCrea John_death.png|Abraham Van Helsing falling down on the dead end lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7869.jpg|Unikitty fells on the Table Bandicam 2018-08-24 12-03-15-670.jpg|Snowball failed on the water IMG_20190103_183724.jpg|Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster falls on the Ground by The Tormentor |Tzipporah ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg|Louis slides on the Ice Open_Season_Scared_Silly_Screenshot_0951.jpg|McSquizzy falls on the Ground hilbert sonia sarah juan and lesbon defeat.png|Bloom Stella Layla Tecna Musa falling in the Skies madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8694.jpg|Melman and Marty falls on the Giant Rock Owlette_falling.png|Owlette flies on the Bushes griseldafall.png|Principal Griselda falls on the Floor guballface.png|Gumball Watterson flying on the Darwin's Ultimate Sneeze meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6505.jpg|Cousin Laszlo, Carl, Cousin Tallulah and Grandpa Bud flies in the Ground by Tiny hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9024.jpg|Dracula flying on the Airplane kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-4687.jpg|Crane flies in the Wall By Kai Charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Veruca Salt Slides In The Pipes |Peridot |Denahi |Dick Dastardly |Lord Farquaad finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2611.jpg|Bruce, Anchor and Chum slides on the Submarine Wall Grinch-animationscreencaps.com-2963.jpg|Grinch launches into the Christmas Tree Big_Nose_Screams_&_Falls_Down.png|Big Nose falling down on the Ground |Madame Medusa kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg|Po and Boss Wolf flies on the sky monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7682.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III and Jeff Fungus falls on the Ground by Sulley Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-10678.jpg|Voyd launches into the Ground by Violet Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|Policemen launches into The Wall by Meechee planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-2390.jpg|Charles T. Baker flies on The Solar System Amethyst_flying_away.jpeg|Amethyst being grabbed by Slinker kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-4142.jpg|Po falls down into the Ground |Aunt Sarah wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg|Wallace slides on the Kitchen Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg|Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile slides on the Toy 1F739D27-A003-41B7-A6C8-81E5677E203D.jpg|Gargoyle Ronnie and Gargoyle Reggie falled down in the Bridge legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10081.jpg|Metal Beak sliding on the Ground Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Margo Gru flies on Vector's Ship Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-7992.jpg|Von Talon flees on the Ground by Valiant |Captain Turbot Little_Prince_Screenshot_1837.jpg|Little Girl falls on the House The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2162.jpg|Manolo fells on the Ground spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-7550.jpg|Spirit fells on the Ground Joan death.png|Book launches into the Ground by Pin |Gil |Blobby smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-8801.jpg|Percy Patterson slides on the Snow by Brenda |Wander and Sylvia Midnight Sparkle --NOOOO!!!!-- EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle gets zapped up by Sunset Shimmer |Z Strangemagic-animationscreencaps.com-10031.jpg|Roland falls on the Ground by Marianne Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8678.jpg|Eddy, Igg and Bud slides on the Car james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-7191.jpg|James falls on the Peach Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_0820.jpg|Bodi riding on the Streets Screenshot_20190120-141713.png|Angus launches into the Ground by Ferdinand Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg|Nemean Lion flies on the Ground by Hercules |Minnie lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6396.jpg|Nuka flies on the Wood IMG_20190104_084407.jpg|Chief Bobnar falls on the Cliff by Hognob inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-5429.jpg|Riley Anderson slides on the ice |Pinkie Pie Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-8471.jpg|Rick slides on the Wall by Frieda up-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg|Alpha Beta, Gamma and Dogs fallen down on the Water ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-8373.jpg|Spamley launches into the Glass by Double Dan Falling_Star_&_Marco.png|Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz falling off the cliff robots-disneyscreencaps.com-1963.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom and Fender falling down on The Ball Falling_Astrid.png|Astrid falling down on the ground after Snotlout pulling the barrel out lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-917.jpg|Emmet slides on the Hole Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg|Bela slides on the Ball |Elaris cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10199.jpg|Professor Zundapp slides on the Ground |Buster Pingis Death.png|Animal Control Guy launches into the Wall by Mr. Feng and the Rats |Mavis aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-4265.jpg|Duchess and Thomas O'Malley slides on the Truck Screenshot_20190312-222608.png|Wyldstyle/Lucy fells in the Armaddageon Mat_goes_Backwards.png|Mat slides backwards on a Skateboard |Frankie overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Gladys Sharp sucked on the Dwayne LaFontant's lair |Zamfeer |Rocket Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|Bill Sykes about to Crash on The Car Death Blaga_death.png|Doogal flies on the Ground |Taran and Hen Wen Wimpy Defeat.png|Olympia slides on the Sofa Basil_defeat.png|Reggie slides on The Fruit |Heather Muldoon |Constatine Screenshot_20190120-141112.png|Anna Sackville-Bagg slides on the Ground |Chef Bob Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9739.jpg|Vector flying into the Space with The moon |The Iron Giant and Hogarth Hughes secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Viper flies in the Ground by Duke |Sugar Sprinkles, Penny Ling and Buttercream |Yankee Irving SW_(582).png|Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir flies in the Ground Einstone_death.png|Einstone falling down in the Volcano Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg|Manny Sid and Diego slides on the Ice Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|Judge Peckinpah flees on the Explosions Lapis_Whoops.png|Lapis Lazuli flies over the boat & caught something big finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9487.jpg|Dr. Phillip Sherman fells on the Wall Screenshot_20190202-180817.png|Frank Wishbone launches into The Ground by Dracula Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Kirk the Woodsman slide on the House Zeta_&_Nazboo_flying.png|Zeta & Nazboo flies away from the Wind sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|Rhino Madame Mim falls on the Cliff shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8696.jpg|Don Lino flies on the Soap Bubbles |Rizzo the Rat tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10013.jpg|Mother Gothel falls on the Ground |The Queen of Hearts |Kludd rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4154.jpg|Angelica Pickles and Spike slides in the Ground |Creeper |Amos Slade True_&_Bartleby_flying.png|True & Bartleby flying backwards hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-6417.jpg|Ticket Agent flies from Mavis' roar Falling_Toothless.png|Toothless tumbles around the Sandy Hills |Donkey, Pinocchio & Other Humans Falling_Star.png|Star Butterfly Falling down on the ground Hamilton_&_Fieldwick_flying.png|Hamilton & Fieldwick Flying backwards out of a building angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9274.jpg|Leonard and Red fells on the Ground Screenshot_20190120-141453.png|Gregory Sackville-Bagg launches into the Ground by Rookery Yao,_Ling_&_Chein_Po_flying.png|Yao, Ling & Chien Po tumbles around after the woman saying "AND STAY OUT!" Darwin_screaming.png|Darwin flies into the trees Nella Giant Wave.png|Nella Slides on the Giant Wave